


time after time after time after

by leiascully



Series: There Will Be Other Dances [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Denial, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS might well be part of their lovemaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time after time after time after

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: N/A (head!canon)  
> Concrit: Welcome  
> A/N: For [**ubiquitousmixie**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ubiquitousmixie/), who needed some cheering up. Here is your kinky fic! This isn't even on my [**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card, but I couldn't resist. Thank you to [**coffeesuperhero**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/coffeesuperhero/) for reading it over.  
>  Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ and all related characters are the property of Russell T. Davies, Stephen Moffat, and BBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

The Doctor isn't quite sure how River talked him into doing this in the very control room of the TARDIS - she has him pressed up against the console, in fact, as she unsnaps his braces and unbuttons his shirt - but he is very much enjoying himself, despite the fiddly bits poking into his back. He's grown quite practiced at stripping River out of her clothes. Of course, she's helped him along by ripping her shirt off and flinging it over the railing of the control room, which certainly caught his attention. He unhooks her bra with one hand and dips his head to kiss her neck and her breasts as she undoes the button on his trousers, shoving them down his legs. It's as easy as dancing, now: he knows all the steps and he's got the moves down pat. He nudges River further, bending her back like a tango champion until her breasts stand up and he can easily take one nipple into his mouth, sucking until she groans and slides her knee up to rub his bare inner thigh.

"Now then," he asks her, "how shall we do this?"

"Logistics at a time like this?" she gasps, leaving her jeans and her knickers and her socks and her shoes in a heap next to her discarded bra.

"Sexy logistics!" he protests. "Surpassing the merely mechanical!"

She laughs and hitches her hip up on a less-pointy bit of the console, stretching her hands up over her head to grab the handles of the monitor. She flips a switch to lock the monitor in place, her body a gorgeous line pulled tight from fingers to feet. Only the toes of her other foot touch the floor. She crooks her knee sideways, giving him an excellent view. "How's this?"

"Oh, yes," he says fervently and steps closer to her. She locks her legs around his hips. He holds his cock with one hand, rubbing against her, nudging just between her folds. The slick heat of her against his sensitive head drives him absolutely mad with need, but he teases her, prolonging all of it. His other hand squeezes her breast. She really does have the most incredible breasts, and she makes such interesting noises when he pinches her nipple gently. River leans forward and kisses him fiercely, as if they're running out of time and she has to get all of him that she can in the moments they have left. The rumble of the TARDIS engines buzzes through the console, purring through River and therefore through him. It's almost as if the ship herself is part of their lovemaking. Good old Sexy. Then again, she's got a telepathic interface - she might well _be_ part of their lovemaking.

"Do you think she's listening?" he murmurs to River.

"The TARDIS?" she asks. "I hope she is." She grins widely and raises her voice. "Did you hear that, you sexy thing? You're welcome to join us any time."

The Doctor would swear that the engines rev, so briefly he might be imagining it, but he's rather distracted at this point as River tightens the grip of her legs around him and he finally sinks into her.

"Oh, yes," she says and he can only agree wordlessly. He doesn't know why he wanted to forget what this could be - lost chances, maybe, and heartbreak, but the thought of losing her in some new sort of galactic disaster really only means he should take this chance while he has it. She's shown him that, that this coupling can be a celebration beyond the merely physical: joyous, passionate, two beings becoming more than the sum of their separate bodies, reminding him of the reasons he wanted to save these humans in the first place. The fact that the way they fit together blows his mind is just a bonus. He thrusts into her, sliding his tongue into her mouth as well, bracing her up against the console. He's enjoying this arms-over-the-head bit and the way it makes her body tense against his; besides, it's nice to feel like the one in charge when she can't really move or touch him for fear of slipping. The way she's cocked up on the edge of the console and the angle of her legs makes her tight around him; he moves just a little in her and they both moan.

"I bloody love you," she tells him, green eyes glazed with pleasure.

"Yeah, you do," he says smugly and lets his mouth drop back to her nipple as his hand slips between their hips. He has to shove into her to keep her on the console, but she welcomes the force, apparently, from the ecstatic noises she's making.

"Harder," she demands, and he's glad to comply. The more she wants, the more he wants to give her. He sucks at the delicate skin of her neck, knowing he'll leave a mark, knowing she'll be pleased at his possessiveness, his boldness. They belong to each other in equal measure; they give and take and stand shoulder to shoulder in a fight. There is no affirmation greater than this union, minds and hearts and bodies all bent on the pleasure of the other, taking advantage of a vulnerable moment to give delight and comfort and protection and shelter. He plunges into her and she opens to take him in.

The lights in the TARDIS flicker and she shudders a little, almost overbalancing River, who hangs on gamely to the monitor.

"Not now, not now," he mutters, and reaches behind River to run his hands over the controls. She takes the opportunity to sink her teeth into the tender part of his shoulder, making his hips buck involuntarily. He grabs her waist with both hands, steadying himself. She's electric in his arms, more alive than he thinks he's ever been, but she brings him there with her, gives him a whole new range of things to feel.

He's close, so close, but he wants her with him. He's gasping for air, hands tightening on River's hips until they grind against his, and the way she shakes lets him know he's putting pressure in all the right places. His head tips back and her body arches against his. Stars dance around the edge of his vision and he's barely bound in the confines of his body, the sensation too much to be contained.

And then he's scrabbling with the controls again. River winks at him. This has all happened before. _Time loop_ , he thinks, thrusting into her. _Oh, you sexy things. Telepathic interface indeed._ He's only too happy to keep going, to replay their actions. River moans; he tips his head back; and he's back to the controls.

Again and again and again it happens and it's incredible and it's incredibly frustrating. To be so close to the edge and then to return to the middle of the action is both exquisite and torturous. He's often wished that they could make love for longer, but his body is begging for release, every muscle trembling. He's not sure whether it's River or the TARDIS or both of them together keeping this going, but he loves them both desperately at this moment. This everlasting moment, this cyclical bliss: if he's trapped forever in time, he hopes it's a time like this one.

His head snaps back and then he's reaching for the controls. River bites him and he holds her against him. His body tightens again. It's nearly too much; he feels every touch so keenly it's almost pain, now.

"Please," he begs as his head jerks back, and he can feel the TARDIS let go of the time loop. He comes in a rush, shouting nonsense syllables. He thrusts hard into River, barely in control, his fingers frantic against her, and her body jerks and bucks as her orgasm overwhelms her. Her cries echo around the control room as she struggles to regain herself.

"Oh, fuck me," River says, letting go of the monitor and nearly banging her head on the column in the middle of the console. She slides bonelessly down and he catches her and eases out of her before helping her down. Then his knees buckle and they both slide down to the cool metal of the floor. He's nearly too exhausted to get goosebumps, but his skin still prickles with the chill and oversensitivity as he and River ride out the aftershocks of pleasure, their breathing ragged.

"Did you need me to beg and plead?" the Doctor asks the air when he can speak normally again. "Did you like that, you minx?"

The rotary dial on the TARDIS console rattles with apparent satisfaction.

"She'll have me on my knees next," he mutters to River, who has collapsed against his chest.

"What a good idea," she says, beaming. "Positively inspired, sweetie."

"This is going to make life very interesting, isn't it?" he asks, half-apprehensive but already half-aroused as well.

"You really have no idea," River says with satisfaction.

"The unforeseen benefits of living in a time machine," he says to himself.

River pats his chest. "Only unforeseen to you, my love," she says, and the TARDIS purrs in agreement.


End file.
